Fire From Your Eyes
by LycoX
Summary: Who knew a joke would turn out to be a real thing?


**Fire From**

 **Your Eyes**

 **Disclaimer: The near lack of Kyla Willowbrook content on here is horrible.**

* * *

The sight of Kyla Willowbrook of the Kawatche people giggling her head off wasn't a usual sight to see from the girl. But lo and behold, she was and it was causing Clark to pout unhappily at her in the barn! Which only set her off even more much to his chagrin. "Would you please stop!? This is serious, Kyla! I could seriously hurt someone if I don't learn how to control this!" Pleaded the young man to his girlfriend.

"I, I can't… Help it!" Gasped out the beautiful Native American girl as she held herself while continuing to giggle.

If it was possible, Clark just pouted more! _This is all her fault!_

As if she hadn't been teasing him earlier that day while the heat got worse, he was positive he wouldn't be shooting fire out of his eyes! "I'm… I'm also flattered you find me that hot, baby."

Clark just groaned and it was more fuel for the fire for Kyla. The fact she wasn't wearing a bra thanks to how freaking unbearingly hot it was wasn't making things any easier for that matter either thanks to the unintended views she was giving him. Part of him though thought that perhaps it wasn't unintentional but very much intentional as she did love to tease him from time to time. "Oh God! And to think, I was just joking that day in the cave about you shooting fire from your eyes! Maybe the Ancestors made me a prophet?" Theorized the giggling girl.

Even squealing in amusement when he threw a pillow at her. "Why am I with you again?"

Smiling at him as she laid down on the couch and used the pillow he'd thrown at her to rest her head on, she replied. "Cause ya love me, my mighty Naman. Whose eyes can literally warm me up!" Kyla told him and he just groaned again.

"You're horrible, you know that, right?" Groused the young man from another planet.

He started to pace some while she watched on. "I mean… What if I can't control this!? What if I have to do like that Cyclops guy from the comics? Does ruby quartz even exist? Will I gain another power if you joke about it!? And please, PLEASE don't joke about it!" He told her while shooting her a very serious look.

One she couldn't help but giggle at while wondering if her man had even realized he had come closer to her in his pacing and wonderings. Kyla got a fake thoughtful look on her face that just made Clark groan again. "Hmm… Maybe you'll gain the power to make it snow? I mean… You would make a killing in being able to make your own snow cones."

"And how would I end up explaining that, Miss Smartypants?"

"That you met one of the infected who wasn't into causing problems and just wanted to make a buck with his or her snow making ability? And prefers to remain anonymous?" Shot back the girl while reaching out to tug on the bottom of his shirt.

Clark opened his mouth to say something but found himself unable to do so, making Kyla grin in absolute amusement. "Ooh, Wolf catch your tongue there, baby?" She asked him teasingly and getting a rueful look from him in return.

But then she grew serious. "But in all seriousness, Clark, I know that you'll be able to learn how to control your new gift."

"Yeah? And how do you know that exactly?" Clark asked in a doubtful manner.

And before he knew it, found himself laying on top of his girlfriend and looking into her eyes. Eyes that spoke of her love for him. "Because, I have faith in you. Faith AND love." She told him softly before kissing him.

Her words meaning a great deal to Clark and he was grateful yet again for the fact that Kyla had come into his life. As he wasn't sure where his life would be at right now if she hadn't and that was something he never wanted to find out either. Returning the kiss much to her delight, the two began to make out heavily on the couch as her hands went through his hair. But their moment would end up being interrupted when Clark suddenly had to pull back and look in the direction of the window to his loft just in time as fire began to shoot out from his eyes for several minutes. And once it was over with, he groaned while getting off Kyla. Who just seemed more amused then anything else. "Now I'm _really_ flattered!" Laughed Kyla as she sat up.

" _KYLA!_ "

Laughter rang in the barn as Clark went to a wall and gently began to bang his head on it. _Maybe dad can help me with this?_ Kyla beginning to sing about fiery passion in one's eyes caused another groan to come from him as he continued to bang his head on the wall.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Now that was enjoyable to write! I was originally gonna have this have more to do with the actual episode but considering I wasn't sure if it came before or after the episode with Kyla, I just chose to end up doing my own thing. R and R!**


End file.
